


Beauty in Magic

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Seeking shelter from a storm, Jocelyn Amell and Leliana have some important revelations. Written in response to a prompt on Reddit.
Relationships: Female Amell/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beauty in Magic

Jocelyn had known that there would be snow in the Frostbacks, but she hadn’t expected a blizzard as she and her companions trudged through the mountains to Orzammar.

Her companions were freezing and exhausted, shivering despite the massive fur cloaks Jocelyn had bought for them from a travelling merchant. Wynne barely looked able to stand.

“We need to stop,” Jocelyn announced. “I can barely see through the snow, and these mountain passes are dangerous. One wrong step or slip could send us falling to our deaths.”

“This isn’t exactly a good place to set up camp, you know,” Alistair argued.

“I’m not talking about setting up camp,” Jocelyn said. “According to the map, there’s some caves nearby. We can stay there.”

It took a bit of looking around, but the spot on the map was correct, and the group found shelter in what appeared to be a rather large cave system. From the tingle she felt in her head, the sense she felt of darkspawn, this cave must connect to the Deep Roads somehow. _Hopefully we’re far enough away from them to get a good night’s rest._

It was only thanks to magic that they managed to start a fire in the dank cave with the sopping wet logs that had been carried up the mountain, but it wasn’t long before nearly everyone was huddled around it, save Morrigan, who seemed content to be on her own again, and Jocelyn, who settled for sitting under a blanket, warming herself with her magic.

“Aren’t you cold?” Jocelyn looked up to see Leliana staring down at her.

“Not really,” Jocelyn answered. “Besides, I don’t need to crowd around their fire,” she continued, making a small flame appear in her hands. “I have my own.”

“How wonderful!” Leliana said, smiling. “Can I share it?”

“Of course you can,” Jocelyn said, smiling as she scooted over to allow Leliana to join her under the blanket. She put an arm around the bard, channeling just enough magic to give off a pleasant warmth, but not enough to create actual fire again.

“There’s beauty in your magic, you know,” Leliana said, giving Jocelyn a smile that made her heart skip.

“Really?” Jocelyn asked. “You’re not scared of it?”

“Why would I be?” Leliana asked. “You are no maleficar. You’re a hero, a noble Grey Warden stopping the Blight, mage or no.”

Jocelyn looked into her blue eyes and knew she wasn’t lying. “You know, Irving used to tell me that my magic was a gift from the Maker. He told me that I could use it to do great things. It’s why I found the Circle so frustrating. I didn’t understand how I could use my powers to help people if I was stuck in that tower.”

“The Circle is wrong to collar you like they do. You’re brave, and kind, and you don’t allow yourself to stray from your path. I see no reason why you shouldn’t be free,” Leliana said.

 _Maker, I’m lucky._ “You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that,” Jocelyn said, holding Leliana a bit tighter. “To know there’s at least one person who doesn’t think that I’m cursed. It’s what I find amazing about you, that you can see the good in everyone. That's why...” Jocelyn started to say it, but she cut herself off.

“What? That’s why what?” Leliana asked.

“It’s why I love you,” Jocelyn said.

Leliana looked shocked. “You love me?” she asked, her eyes lighting up a bit.

“I do,” Jocelyn said. “I have for a while now, I was just afraid to say it. I don’t know if you feel the same about me, but if you do__”

Leliana cut Jocelyn off before she could finish, kissing her with a passion that she didn’t think she could ever feel. Jocelyn quickly responded in earnest, losing track of time for a bit before they broke apart, giggling and smiling at each other.

“Does that answer your question?” Leliana asked.

Jocelyn giggled, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. “Yes. It really does.” She pulled Leliana in for another kiss, and for a second, there was no Blight to stop, no Archdemon to fight, there was only the two of them. Of all the things she’d gained since she’d left the Circle behind, this was the best one.


End file.
